Romance em Júpiter
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: Esquecida a mão dentro da gaveta, quase achara graça. Todas as manhãs eram iguais.


**Título:** Romance em Júpiter

**Autor:** Mell

**E-mail:** Se-gre-do também :)

**Beta: **Kaline Bogard

**Presente para:** Se-gre-do :)

**Fandom:** Alice Nine

**Par:** ToraxHiroto

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Oneshot, Hiroto's POV.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Como pessoas não são posses, não possuo nem Tora nem Hiroto. Também não possuo nenhum direito sobre a banda Alice Nine ou qualquer produto dela. Não ganho nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história, que é totalmente fictícia e não tem a intenção de lesar ou difamar ninguém.

**Observação:** _Fanfic escrita para o Amigo Secreto da Yaoi Writers. __Essa fanfic é dedicada com muito carinho à fofa e dedicada pessoa que eu sorteei. ^-^_

* * *

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

_Romance em Júpiter_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

A manhã entrava amena na cozinha, espalhando-se sobre os móveis e cobrindo o corpo contorcido junto ao chão. Pensando nas coisas da vida, deixara cair a colher de café.

O talher salpicara com pontos brancos o piso de madeira e fora parar embaixo do armário. O açúcar ele já varrera reclamando e agora espichava sua mão para tentar alcançar o utensílio.

Embora não as visse, podia sentir as partículas de poeira se levantando ao mover de seus dedos. Um sorriso pequeno, quase apagado, delineou-se em sua face ao sentir-se roçar o metal frio.

E quando ele enfim trouxe sua mão para perto de si, agradeceu por ter recuperado a colher. Não conseguira sair da casa de seus pais sem levar consigo uma série de utilidades e quinquilharias, presentes do preocupado casal.

Sua mãe chorara com um lencinho pregado às bochechas, o pai discursara sobre as responsabilidades de se morar sozinho - ainda que ele não estivesse realmente sozinho. A despedida calorosa era fruto do orgulho que seus pais sentiam, ele estava aos poucos conquistando os negócios de um homem adulto. Mas ele acreditava que o motivo das lágrimas teria sido outro caso eles soubessem a verdade por detrás da mudança.

Mesmo assim, apegava-se aos talheres (à toalha de mesa, ao jogo de panelas, ao telefone sem fio) que ganhara de sua mãe. Este que agora segurava estava sujo, nada que uma bucha ensaboada não resolvesse.

Mas ele apenas se levantou, com um suspiro pesado pelo esforço de se colocar em pé, e despreocupadamente caminhou até pia, na qual soltou a colher. Tinha outra pessoa em mente para realizar tal tarefa. Deu de ombros, a malha cinza acompanhando o gesto.

Já abria a gaveta quando escutou um barulho semelhante a passos. Olhou para a porta e, como sempre, ele estava parado lá.

Mais alto e com mais sono, parecia sempre saber a hora em que a mesa estava posta. Ele chegava, parava à soleira somente para que percebesse sua presença, e então trocava consigo um aceno de cabeça. Depois se dirigia a sua cadeira, à frente da qual encontrava sempre sua xícara de café. Enlaçava a asa dela e a suspendia no ar, mas a interrompia a meio caminho da boca e procurava mais uma vez por seu par de olhos negros. Lançava-lhe um olhar de mudo agradecimento e finalmente aproximava o líquido escuro dos lábios, sorvendo-o sem pressa.

Desta vez também, assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, o aceno de cabeça. E então a cadeira e a xícara. E um novo olhar. Os lábios na porcelana.

Esquecida a mão dentro da gaveta, quase achara graça. Todas as manhãs eram iguais.

-Amargo. - Distraído, com a cabeça retorcida sob o tronco para observá-lo, assustou-se com o soar daquela voz grossa e com a expressão confusa no rosto mais velho.

Ou quase iguais. Rapidamente entendera a situação, e novamente se apercebendo de sua mão, retirou de lá outra colher, que estendeu para ele.

-Ainda está sem açúcar.

Ele lhe fizera uma cara de "Hm?", algo entre uma desinteressada compreensão e uma genuína surpresa, e pegara a colher que lhe era oferecida.

Assistiu-o afundá-la no açucareiro ao centro da mesa e depois retornar com a colher cheia à xícara. Apenas uma colherada, a quantia ideal para seu café. Sabia que ele não gostava de coisas muito doces, só adoçava sua bebida para lhe tirar o gosto completamente amargo.

Gostava disso nele. Na realidade, gostava era do beijo ligeiramente acre que trocavam após o primeiro gole de café. Tinha um sabor diferente, um gosto de realidade.

Pensativo, como estava quando derrubara a primeira colher no chão, caminhou até sua cadeira, em frente à do companheiro. O outro, por sua vez, após sorver um gole da bebida quente, fitara com os olhos baixos o tampo da mesa. Momentaneamente.

Ao perceber o homem menor sentando-se ali, logo o encarou. Mirou por alguns segundos a face jovial e sentindo que o líquido negro já começava a ajudá-lo a se despertar completamente, não tardou a levar sua mão até o queixo dele.

Ele, novamente sendo tirado de seus pensamentos, ergueu o rosto para aquele que agora o tocava. Aqueles olhos densos que neste instante via eram muito belos, talvez o que mais lhe agradasse na aparência do amante. E eles, os olhos, logo se aproximaram de sua face, o corpo maior transpondo a distância que a mesa impunha.

Os dedos em seu queixo inclinaram ligeiramente sua cabeça, e os olhos saíram de foco. Os lábios se colaram, e assim permaneceram.

Um beijo de bom-dia. Seus corpos refrescados pela noite de sono e o equilíbrio daquele que se apoiava sobre a mesa, a barriga quase tocando o bule, para lhe conseguir alcançar. Eram fatos que registrava durante o beijo.

Algumas palavras pareciam ser difíceis de serem pronunciadas quando acordavam - e, muitas vezes, não saíam de suas bocas mesmo ao longo do dia. Talvez fosse a letargia de acordar, talvez fosse porque os olhares e os toques pudessem falar por elas.

E assim sempre vinha o primeiro beijo da manhã - e, muitas vezes, o único beijo do dia. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que se beijaram.

E, conseqüentemente, do primeiro tapa.

Muito barulho após um show cansativo e, por fim, o camarim com apenas eles dois. Via-o pelo espelho, em frente ao qual retirava sua maquiagem, esparramado sobre uma poltrona. Lembrava-se que conversavam sobre assuntos pequenos, ainda excitados pela apresentação, e riam sem reservas das coisas ditas.

Uma conversa banal qualquer, que teriam em qualquer outro momento com qualquer outro amigo. E de repente estavam lado-a-lado gargalhando por causa de uma piada infame. Pouco depois cessaram-se as risadas e, de uma forma quase natural, elas foram magicamente substituídas por um clima inusitadamente especial, quase magnético.

Nem sequer raciocinara quando o outro tocara seu rosto com a mão. Não havia percebido, mas ela estava certamente trêmula, talvez ansiosa pela sensação despertada por aquela pele, ou pela vontade de tê-la contra sua palma. Delicada, suavemente, o homem maior deixou sua mão cobrir a pele clara, e aproximou ainda mais seus corpos.

Das narinas dele escapava uma respiração quente, que tombava pesada em sua tez. O semblante dele era confuso e incerto, mas sem sombra de dúvidas desejoso. Se pudesse enxergar o seu próprio, provavelmente identificasse nele os mesmos sentimentos.

E, sem palavras, sem pedidos, o homem a sua frente aproximou a ambos e uniu suas bocas.

Um momento novo e surpreendente.

A primeira coisa percebida fora a textura daqueles lábios de encontro aos seus. Sentia aquela boca em cada pedacinho da sua, senti-a com cada um deles. Não saberia dizer se um ser humano poderia ter tanta sensibilidade em uma boca, mas por alguns instantes ela fora tudo o que percebera. Não era apenas uma sensação de reconhecimento, de conhecer Tora através dela; ela alastrara-se por dentro de seu peito preenchendo lacunas que ele nem sequer conhecia.

Algo além do que ele conseguiria entender naquela época.

A próxima percepção fora a de discretos e ínfimos pêlos roçando seu queixo, o rastro de uma barba mal feita.

Em seguida veio a consciência. Milésimos de segundos após o contato de seus lábios, quando estes esboçavam uma leve tentativa de movimentação.

Com um forte empurrão afastara o homem. Este, sobressaltado com a interrupção abrupta, tropeçara uns passos para trás e rapidamente levara o pulso a boca, espantado com algo que ele mesmo não saberia decifrar (quiçá fosse com o beijo ou com seu atrevimento, ou ainda com o que sentira durante o ato. Ou então com tudo isso junto.).

Porém, o rapaz menor não lhe permitira tempo para refletir. Desferira-lhe um tapa tão inesperado quanto o empurrão. Seu olhar queimava em ódio, assim como a face vermelha do homem maior ardia em angústia.

-Nunca mais se atreva! - dissera-lhe, rosnando como um cão.

Insano, pederasta, bastardo. Palavras que lembrava terem saído de sua boca. Ofensas e ameaças que ele, tomado pelo ódio, encadeara durante um curto período de tempo. Não muitas, todavia mais potentes do que agora lhe agradava constatar.

Vira a expressão do outro se transformar da inicialmente assombrada e constrangida para a gradualmente enraivecida e magoada. Ele também lhe dissera palavras duras, e quando quisera avançar em cima de Tora, o peito inflado colando-se ao dele, ele quase, quase lhe batera também.

Porém se limitara a empurrá-lo para trás, forte o suficiente para fazê-lo cair sobre o braço da poltrona. Ele se levantara tão rápido quanto caíra, nem ao menos se esforçando para pensar. Apenas queria arremessar-se contra o maior, muito disposto a lhe quebrar os dentes.

Só não o fizera porque um assistente técnico invadira o camarim, alarmado por gritos disformes que, ao longe, ele não conseguira distinguir. O rapaz deparara-se com o mais jovem guitarrista correndo como um touro em direção ao mais velho. Desesperado, colocara-se no meio para apartar a briga. Imaginava que não fora fácil para o rapaz ficar preso entre dois homens furiosos, e acabava rindo toda vez que pensava no pobre coitado.

Ainda trocaram xingamentos, mas com a invasão de mais gente no camarim, alertada pelos pedidos de ajuda do assistente franzino, suas palavras foram conscientemente morrendo em sua boca, acompanhadas por suas ganas coléricas. Estavam fora de si, mas ainda tinham plena clareza de que este tipo de assunto não deveria ser ouvido por outras pessoas.

Certas coisas deveriam ser mantidas em segredo.

Hoje, arrependia-se de tudo o que dissera a seu futuro amante, do ódio que sentira pelo que ele tinha feito. Contudo, não se culpava. Sabia que Tora não podia esperar uma reação diferente de si. E como poderia?

Os fanservices que faziam em palco ou em sessões fotográficas jamais atravessariam o limiar da realidade. Encenação fajuta, nada mais que isso. Uma pessoa normal se ofenderia diante de um beijo como aquele, ele estava certo disso. Não uma pessoa como a que ele julgava ser agora, mas como o rapaz que já fora um dia. Que não entenderia aquele tipo de amor.

O tempo veio, trazendo consigo as exigências de explicações por parte dos amigos da banda sobre o evento incomum - que não foram atendidas nem por um, nem pelo outro. Trazendo a raiva e a mágoa, muito presentes nos dois guitarristas que mal podiam suportar a presença do outro sem que farpas voassem como mísseis pelo ambiente, olhares que faiscavam ao menor encontro.

Trouxera sobretudo a incompreensão. O que acontecera, por que acontecera? Sabia que o homem alto a quem chamava de melhor amigo por vezes era um sacana, contudo sabia também que ele jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos. A verdade sobre o outro era bem clara e simples para si.

Tora o amava.

Mas e ele? Como poderia entender os próprios sentimentos? Não os compreendia, não entendia por que cedera ao beijo, por que apreciara o contato com aquela boca, ou por que reagia tão intensamente ao ocorrido. Apenas preconceito?

No fundo, a verdade sobre si estava ali. Sempre estivera. Sua única dificuldade era se abrir para ela. Mas isto o tempo trouxera também.

Após muitos olhares esquivos e diálogos curtos, ela viera.

A compreensão sobre seus sentimentos. E, para sua enorme surpresa, não fora tão penoso aceitar a sua própria verdade quando a descobrira. E como poderia? Se era tão tentador se envolver com aquele a quem amava.

Sua clara e simples verdade. A qual se negara a enxergar e todavia da qual, depois, não conseguia fugir. Conjugada tão facilmente que até mesmo uma criança pequena saberia fazê-lo, mas que continha em si uma imensidão de sentimentos e significados. Amava-o.

Desperto pelo vazio, pôde ver seu amante voltando com cuidado ao seu assento. A mão já puxando seu prato novamente para perto de si, os cabelos caindo sobre a testa o impedindo de ver o rosto abaixado do rapaz mais velho.

Desde então estavam juntos há tempo o suficiente para saberem que se unirem não havia sido um erro. Haviam cedido ao amor.

Desde então, muitas histórias partilhadas juntos. Vários momentos de risada e de carinho, de dor e sofrimento. Não tinham o que se poderia chamar de um relacionamento convencional, mas pensava que o carinho que tinham um pelo outro era o mesmo de todos os namorados. Talvez um pouco mais forte, posto que o mantinham mesmo naquelas circunstâncias, talvez um pouco mais fraco, já que os momentos de casal só vinham nas horas a sós. Mas ainda sim, em princípio, era o mesmo carinho conhecido no mundo desde que este era mundo.

Mesmo que escondessem aquela relação.

Não o faziam por vergonha dela, do amor que sentiam. Escondiam-na porque era preciosa demais para ser desgastada por boatos e condenações, pelo desemprego e fracasso, pela rejeição e pelo isolamento.

Prezavam os amigos, prezavam suas famílias. A vida tranqüila dentro do possível e a carreira de cada vez mais sucesso. E sabiam o que aconteceria a tudo isto se por um acaso decidissem revelar a verdade a alguém, ou se, na pior hipótese, fossem de alguma forma descobertos.

O gosto do café amargo deixado em sua boca com o beijo do outro lhe lembrava da realidade. Um mundo que não era nem doce, nem cor-de-rosa.

Talvez por isso tivessem o costume de tomar o café da manhã juntos. O tempo que tinham a sós era pouco, e gostavam de aproveitá-lo como um casal. Na frente da imprensa tinham de manter uma fachada distante da realidade.

Com os amigos que os conheciam tão bem, mostravam apenas a boa amizade que tinham há tempos. Um carinho, um gesto de consideração mais forte não eram deixados transparecer.

E para suas famílias, haviam decidido morar juntos porque queriam maior independência e seria bom contar com alguém para dividir as despesas. Quando, na realidade, o espaço para se verem sem levantar suspeitas estava-se tornando cada vez menor e eles, angustiados, resolveram contornar a situação com a melhor e mais justificável desculpa.

O porteiro do antigo prédio de Tora e os vizinhos da casa de seus pais deveriam estranhar as constantes visitas de um à casa do outro, mais freqüentes que a companhia de qualquer outro membro da banda.

Não precisavam e nem desejavam passar todo o tempo que tinham juntos, períodos para si próprio também eram imprescindíveis. Mas gostavam de ficar com o outro, e não poderiam negar-se esses momentos. Assim surgira a idéia do apartamento que agora dividiam.

Uma solução eficaz para a distância que dificilmente podiam suprir nas turnês, nos ensaios. Distâncias que apenas um casal conhece.

Fizeram do novo apartamento um refúgio, mas principalmente um lar. O lar que vigiava e zelava pelo amor que tinham. Embora brechas para mais brigas e discussões tivessem surgido com ele.

Como a discussão que em breve teriam quando terminassem o café e ele pedisse a Tora que lavasse a louça usada. E o homem mais alto reclamasse que estava cansado e que não era homem de serviços domésticos. E o retruque fosse lançado no mesmo sentido, ele não era dona-de-casa e, de mais a mais, ainda lhe havia preparado o café da manhã. Como em todas as manhãs de todos os dias.

E nem sequer gostava de cozinhar.

E o desleixo do outro e a sua própria mania de limpeza não tardariam a entrar em conflito. Como sempre.

Um sorriso, dessa vez nada apagado, desenhou-se em seus lábios, enquanto apoiava a bochecha em uma das mãos para observar o namorado comendo com seu mau-humor matinal que devagar ia-se dissipando.

Por manhãs como aquela, sentia que valia a pena o sacrifício. Elas o ajudavam a enfrentar a consciência pesada por mentir para as pessoas queridas. Por fingir ser quem não era.

Contudo, no momento, isso não importava. Tora estava empurrando seu prato para longe, satisfeito, e ele estalou a língua no céu de sua boca, preparando-se para lhe informar sobre a louça suja e a colher abandonada sobre a pia.

Mas, antes, Hiroto ainda pensou se mais alguém na Terra teria um romance como o deles. Tempestuoso e improvável, secreto e complicado. Como se vivessem um romance em Júpiter.

E as palavras saltaram de sua boca, envergando as sobrancelhas de seu namorado. O amor deles era assim, e talvez já tivessem acostumado-se a ele.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Fim_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Notas:

Yo!

Cara pessoa que é minha Amiga Secreta, desculpe-me pela fic ter ficado tão lixo!t-t Mas eu quero que saiba que eu coloquei nela toda minha dedicação e carinho. Por isso, mesmo que esteja chinfrim, espero que você possa aceitar esse presente. nn

Tirar você foi uma surpresa muito positiva, mal vejo a hora de contar todas as coisas que aconteceram durante este tempo. Não conhecia este fandom, e muito menos a banda. Mas procurei me inteirar de A9 para poder escrever a fic. E não é que acabei gostando? nn Mas ainda sou inexperiente com eles, então me desculpe se estiver meio OOC, escrever sobre A9 me deixou bastante insegura.

Ah, não sei se ficou bem do jeito que você queria (estou tentando remediar isso...), desculpe ne...

Um Feliz Natal e um ano de 2011 melhor ainda para você! nn

E um super obrigada de coração à Kaline amore, pois sem ela esta fic não teria saído (desculpe o trabalho!).

Beijinhos e abraços,

Da sua amiga secreta,

Mell.

Nota da Beta: Huahsuashuashaus. Eu sei como essa fic recebeu atenção e dedicação. E tenho que discordar: não acho que ficou um lixo! Gostei muito do Tora, e do jeito que ele foi desenvolvido. O detalhe do "mal-humor matinal" foi tudo! E gostei do Hiroto não sendo uma moça fofa e toda aiaiaia como fazem ele por aí. O cara é um cara, man!

Nah! Olha eu lendo TxH, um casal que eu nem gosto... mas como é pra você e foi um pedido muito especial... não dava pra recusar!


End file.
